Coming to Terms
by TennyoAkana
Summary: Aoshi doesn't believe Misao's feelings for him are real. Misao however does. Aoshi's feelings for her however are starting to become more real than he wanted. What happens to them on a rainy day, when there is no interruptions that could stop their hearts


She was taught to never disappoint him. She was taught to never let him down. He was their leader. The one that they looked up to and must never under any circumstances question his judgment. She was his solider. Despite being left behind to never fight. She still learned in the hopes that someday he would come to need her like she needed him. She admired him so much she was always curious to how he could never see it. Or was it that he just chose to pretend it wasn't there?

And…

When did that admiration she have for her leader turn to something…deeper and much richer? Something…that seemed to consume her soul. Something that made her seek him out when he left her in the care of Old Gramps? Something that…

Made her cry endlessly when that 'something' was never returned?

She knew that something was called Love.

* * *

Misao leaned against her favorite tree branch as she watched the full moon. The night was unusually chilly tonight. Making the Kyoto's sky illuminate with the stars and the brightness of the moon. Leaning her head back to get a better view of the night sky she wondered how many stars were up there. Curious if they were really the souls of the dead floating in the inky black river called the night sky. She closed her turquoise eyes and leaned back against the tree trunk more. She shivered when a sudden breeze made the tree's branch shake making green leaves fall around her landing gracefully in a slow movement to the ground below her.

Wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm she thought, _'It's so peaceful tonight…Jiya and the others have gone on a small vacation for awhile…I'm here alone for a week…' _She let out a dry chuckle, _'No that's not true…I'm not alone…**he's **here with me too isn't he?' _She slowly turned her gaze to the direction of the Aoiya. Where inside she knew right now in the waiting hall the man she loved sat mediating or reading. She sighed, with being alone and him never really talking to her even when they were together she may as well have been here alone. She closed her eyes and returned to the position she was in before. It had been a few months after the birth of the Himura child Kenji. They had gone to Tokyo together to visit the Himuras and their new found bliss. Well to be fair it was more Misao that had congratulated them, **he **just leaned against the back wall and nodded. He may have spoken to Himura in private. Misao didn't really know as she was with Kaoru mostly. She had loved to tease Kaoru about how Kenji seemed to become her third arm as she wouldn't let anyone hold him. Barely even Kenshin. However when Misao managed to plead and beg enough she was able to hold the baby with Kaoru's careful watch.

While holding the small bundle of warmth a feeling passed though Misao she couldn't exactly place. She knew she had felt this feeling at least once before in her life. But she couldn't remember where. But…when she held that baby with the hair of his father and the eyes of her mother she felt something in her body pulse. A burning sensation went down her throat as her jaw clenched and moisture went to her eyes. She didn't know why she wanted to cry but she did. But Misao never cried in front of anyone. It was truly rare that she did. But as she stared at the sleeping child she began to think about herself. Kaoru was only a year older than her and she had _once _stared the same problem as her.

But now things had finally paid off for her friend.

She had married the one she loved and now! They have had their first child. Somehow the dark part of Misao's mind doubted that Himura would be able to keep his hands to himself. She chuckled at the thought. A lonely smile crept across Misao's face then.

She envied Kaoru for having her happiness and she was truly happy for Kaoru. But Kaoru also made her realize that there was a chance she may never have that kind of happiness with the man she loved. She didn't want to give up on it though. She wanted to be there for him and keep trying hoping someday she could hear the words she had desperately wanted to hear since she realized what he had truly meant to her. She just wanted to hear him say that to her. At least once in this life.

But was it too much to ask?

Could she really force herself on him that much to get a confession of love out of him? If she were to do that then he would probably have said it just to keep her quiet.

"What am I doing…?" She whispered as she leaned up to get down. Shaking her head she jumped down and landed soundly on the grass below her. _'I'm being so negative…it isn't like me.' _She looked up at the night sky once more and at the beautiful full moon that seemed so close all you nearly had to do was reach up and grasp it. Looking back towards the Aoiya she began to head inside. It was beginning to get a little too chilly.

* * *

He had been watching her all while she was outside gazing up at the night sky. He found himself doing this once in awhile when he knew there was no one to catch him watching her. He had noticed ever since they returned from Tokyo months before her mood had seemed a little…down. Not that she'd let anyone know purposely but sometimes these things couldn't be helped. And they definitely couldn't be overlooked by him.

He didn't know when he began to see her as a woman. Was it when they were reunited during the Shishio problem? No…it wasn't then. He knew it wasn't then. He could barely focus on her enough then to notice her being a woman. Then after he returned he was trying to search though his soul so he could try to truly regain himself. Though…he still has much of a way to go still. But when he began to be around the rest of the Obiwabashu again did he really start to notice her once more. Not as the little girl he had left behind to make sure she was safe. But as a blossoming young woman. But what really truly made start thinking about her more like that was when they were at Tokyo visiting the Himuras.

* * *

_Aoshi walked quietly onto the porch as he left the two women and infant alone. Their gushing over the child was bothering him slightly. He also felt kinda left out. He walked out to find the father of the child sitting on the porch staring up at the crescent moon. _

"…_Himura." He said plainly. The former hitokiri slowly turned his head towards Aoshi. Kenshin had long lost his pony tail. The moment he and Kaoru promised to share their lives together was the moment he cut it off. To show he was starting a new. _

"_Ah…Aoshi…" Aoshi gave a nod and moved to Kenshin's side but made no attempt to join him in sitting._

"_You're not inside Himura…are you upset that you are a father?" _

"_Ah no!" Kenshin chuckled as he said,' Truthfully Aoshi I couldn't be more proud." He smiled for awhile as he then slowly turned back to the moon once more._

"…_Then why are you not inside?"_

"…_Oro…how can I put this? I want Kaoru-dono to have her time with her friend and our son…she deserves it. Besides…they're talking about…some things this one just…doesn't' feel comfortable with." Aoshi chuckled lightly. He agreed with him. Kaoru was still kinda hormonal so she was very talkative in details. _

"_Hai…"_

"_It's hard to believe that this one has found happiness…" Aoshi looked at Himura as he wore a soft smile with his kind violet eyes. "…With everything I have done in this life time…I never thought…that this would be happening to me…at often times I had thought that I would have been dead by now if it wasn't for me finding out that I had a reason to live…when I lived expecting to die it wasn't the right way. To truly live you have to live on for a reason…I finally found my reason. And that small boy is the result of it." Aoshi wasn't sure if his eyes were just playing tricks on him but he was certain he saw moisture in Himura's eyes._

"_Himura…"_

"_It's your turn now Aoshi." Aoshi blinked he wasn't expecting that. He looked at Kenshin who was now looking at Aoshi with serious eyes._

"_It's time for you to find your happiness."_

"_Himura…"_

"_No…Aoshi it's time for you too, to find your happiness…even if at first…it's hard to…you must keep going…**she's **still waiting for you Aoshi." Aoshi narrowed his eyes at Kenshin._

"_Misao doesn't know what she feels towards me. It is simply a childish crush that is all…nothing more."_

"_How long have you been telling yourself that lie?" Aoshi growled at him. Kenshin just chuckled as he said,_

"_See? Even you, yourself can't deny it. If what you say is true Aoshi…why didn't she give up when you left? Childish crushes have tendencies to go away when the person they're aimed at is gone. But hers didn't. In fact Aoshi it seemed to me that it began to grow…especially when she was old enough to leave on her followed you. Whenever she heard rumors of you she followed to where they came from…" Aoshi crossed his arms and closed his eyes and said,_

"_Even if she does feel that way towards me…which I highly doubt…I have nothing to offer her." Kenshin looked at him and chuckled as he smiled and said, _

"_Then you have everything to offer her. She is no longer a child Aoshi…she is a woman…sometimes what you think she may want is something she doesn't. However...there are times when you believe she doesn't want something is the times when she really does want it."_

_

* * *

_

Ever since then the words Himura had told him seemed to echo in his mind so as a result, he tried to be around her as much as he could but…he didn't want it to be oblivious. Knowing that blasted Okina he would start in on the teasing. And perhaps other things as well.

Like this sudden…vacation. God damn him. He and the others didn't have this planned for awhile they planned it the night before! Two nights before tops! He and the others did this personally just to have Misao and him be alone. He knew it was true. He wasn't a fool. He didn't think Misao suspected it and he was grateful for it.

Aoshi sighed and ran a hand though his black hair. He didn't know why he was getting so worked up over this. It was rather annoying to him. He leaned against the wall and still watched the woman who had captured his attention so completely like this. He chuckled lowly so she wouldn't hear him. It was funny. He knew that many women…wanted him and he wasn't being ignorant it was a known fact. He was good lucking as many women told him so. Then again those women were in the red light district and probably wanted a new customer. It was his fault for placing though there at that late at night he supposed. But...from the way she use to look at him. And how her face would turn a cherry red when he said something to her…it now seemed they had switched positions. Not that he would admit he blushed…

"_What am I doing…?" _That soft whisper tickled his ears as he looked over at Misao to see she was now on the ground and heading inside. Aoshi didn't know what she meant but that but she needed to get back to his 'area' before she did. It was a habit of hers to take the long way around and to check on him. He doubted she knew she was doing it but he did. And he waited for it every time.

He used his speed and the shadows to get there quickly as he passed her in the hallway, to her it felt like a small breeze had past by her. But to Aoshi it seemed as if she was walking in slow motion. Although he wasn't as fast as Himura, Aoshi himself carried some of his own speed. While he passed her by he looked over at her.

Her cheeks were a rosy color from the night's cold air. Her lips were pursed and slightly moisten as Misao had licked them when they felt dry. Her long hair was in his usual braid as it was now at the moment on her shoulder falling down between her breasts and reaching lower than her naval, touching her knee caps. She wore her usual green outing outfit that now fit her a little too tightly…it seemed she was developing nicely. Her turquoise eyes were looking forward and shining with the innocence that Aoshi grew attracted to over these last few months. He then looked straight forward as he thought, _'God Damnit…' _He, luckily, had left the shoji door completely open so it wouldn't suddenly open when he got there before her. He did of course and sat formally on his cushion as he grabbed his book and flipped open a page without making such a ruckus.

Misao blinked when she felt a wind blow past her. She stopped and looked back to see if she left the shoji opened when she entered. It was open a crack she supposed that was what caused the sudden breeze. She walked over to it and completely closed it shut before she went back to heading towards her room. As she passed the open shoji of the room Aoshi was at the moment preoccupying she noticed that he was reading. She giggled softly at the sight. He could get so observed into a book at times. Hearing her giggling he looked up at her and said,

"Misao…" Misao blinked and blushed slightly as she said,

"Ah…good evening Aoshi-sama…" Aoshi looked at her and nodded casually.

"Hai…it is…" Misao gulped and then took a few timid steps inside and crossed her hands in front of herself as she went closer to him and asked,

"So…what are you reading?" Aoshi looked at the book and sweat dropped as it was upside down. Perhaps he reached for it too fast and didn't pay enough attention while grabbing it. He then looked back at Misao and replied,

"Classic Haiku…" Misao then sat in front of him with an angle as she asked,

"Could you read me one?" Aoshi looked at her and her shining eyes that were asking for just a sample. He returned his gaze back to the upside down book and had to read over the first haiku he found carefully so it made sense and he didn't fail in reading it.

"Sure…

'_Now I see her face,_

_the old woman, abandoned,_

_the moon her only companion.' _"(This is by Basho)

Aoshi blinked when he felt sadness radiating off of Misao. He looked at her while a frown was formed on her lips and her eyes lowered and downcast.

"That's so sad…" she whispered. Aoshi looked at her and then used his time to turn the book around and put it on his side. He reached over to her lifted her chin up so she would look at him. Misao blushed hard at his action as Aoshi didn't think anything of it. He didn't consider this intimate contact.

"Misao what's wrong?" He stared deeply into her eyes as if he could see her though her. All of her feelings were laid out just for him to see. However that wasn't possible…or was it? Misao still blushing tried to draw her eyes away but failed as she then whispered,

"It's just…the old woman…it's so sad…she's all alone and…" Aoshi looked at her and then took his hand away and merely chuckled.

"Is that all?" Misao, embarrassed, nodding slowly,

"Hai Aoshi-sama…gomen nasai…" Aoshi looked at her and didn't enjoy seeing her like this. Knowing what he wanted to have from her he took the book back up and began to flip though the pages in silence. Misao stared at him in confusion as she blinked.

"Aoshi-sama? What are you doing?"

"…" Misao blinked when she wasn't answered. Aoshi found what he was looking for and found it highly immature however he knew it would get her to do what he wanted her to so… he then looked at her and then said,

"Listen to this Misao…

'_Fallen Red blossoms_

_from plum trees burst into flame_

_among the horse turds.' _(By Buson)

Misao blinked and then covered her mouth and began to giggle. She knew it was immature but it was funny to her. She held her mouth and laughed under her hand as her eyes filled with delight and excitement. Aoshi looked at her and smirked slightly as he had gotten the laugh he wanted. Even if it was over something so…childish.

"Arigatou Aoshi-sama! That one made me feel better…" She then took her hand away from her mouth to reveal her smiling pink full lips. Her eyes still shining with that childish glee and innocence. Aoshi without realizing what he was doing slowly reached out and touched Misao's cheek softly and held it as he stared deeply into her eyes. He felt her cheeks heat up against his hand as a heavy blush fell upon her cheeks.

"Aoshi-sama…?" She whispered. Aoshi didn't answer as he leaned closer to Misao their bangs touching as their faces were only a few inches apart. Misao's breathing had become extremely light, or she probably wasn't breathing at all most likely holding her breath. Aoshi continued to stare down at the small woman in front of him. His breathing normal still as he gazed deeply into her eyes still. He moved closer still so now Misao could feel his warm breath above her lips. She felt a tingle go down her spine. He was so close to her…so very close…just a little more and their lips would…

Aoshi then suddenly pulled back and let go of Misao's cheek. Misao blinked and her eyes widen as her blush turned harder. However…she felt a part of her heart break when he did this.

"You should go to bed Misao." Misao looked at him as he turned himself around so his back was to her.

"Aoshi-sa-"

"Misao. Go to Bed. Now." His voice was firm as if he was giving her a command. Her eyes lowered as she slowly got up from her spot and whispered,

"Hai…goodnight Aoshi-sama…" She then slowly turned away from him and walked to her room where she went inside and closed her shoji door without slamming it.

Aoshi had listened to her timid steps. He had listened as she fought back to control her tears in her room. She did a good job of making sure her tears weren't heard…for a normal person. But with his hearing…he heard it all. He closed his eyes and brushed a hand though his long bangs and leaned back. He wasn't even thinking when he did that. And now he has to pay the consequences. Oh how he just couldn't _wait _until morning.

* * *

Morning

* * *

_Pitta Patta_

_Pitta Patta_

_Pitta Patta_

_Pitta Patta_

_Pitta Patta_

Misao laid on her side as she watched the rain fall though the crack she had in her shoji door that would lead her outside. Her yukata was rather lose as she didn't tie it tight enough last night to bed. Not that she was trying to. She just felt so…would heart broken be the better word? Probably. She could have swore he was going to kiss her. He was so close and she could feel his breath and he was getting closer and then…

He pulled away!

Misao let out a groan buried her face into her pillow and whimpered as she grabbed her futon's cover and threw it over her head whimpering. Her face was beat red. She couldn't believe it. He was so close and…

"Knock it off Misao…" She whispered to herself as she drew out one of her arm and laid it across her eyes. "…He pulled away…URGH! WHY DO I KEEP DOTING OVER IT GET OVER IT MISAO! OVER IT NOW!"

Misao huffed for awhile to regain her breath. Before she sighed. She wasn't over it. Not by a long shot.

_Pitta Patta_

_Pitta Patta_

_Pitta Patta_

_Pitta Patta_

_Pitta Patta_

Aoshi's eyes were closed as he sat in front of a small temple in the training hall. Above the temple was a calligraphy that read "**ENDRANCE COURAGE**"

How he was going to need at least one of them.

He was still shocked over his actions towards Misao last night. He came so close to kissing her it was ridiculous. Misao was a teenage girl and he was a full grown man and yet he found himself in this kind of situation. It was simply not acceptable. Yes he would admit he was attracted to her. But was it not just biological? A man to want a woman? It was just the law of nature. It was perfectly explainable.

What was NOT, was how he almost lost control. Yes, if he hadn't stopped a second sooner than he would have kissed and…who knows what else. It was clear he needed to have more control over his impulses and that's why instead of his normal daily routine of aikido it was straight mediation. It would probably be for the whole day.

No that's not right he had to talk to Misao. So it would probably just be half the day.

Aoshi let out a sigh. Thinking wasn't helping his problem. He had to clear his mind completely and try to keep out the foolish deed he had done last night out of his head.

'_Demo…was it really…_foolish_…' _Aoshi opened his ice blue eyes at the sound of his inner voice. He heaved a deep sigh as he looked straight forward at the kanji on the wall. Of course it was foolish. He almost forced a kiss on her.

'_Would you really have _forced _it on her? Do you honestly think she wouldn't have returned it?' _

"…" Aoshi remained silent for awhile as he came to loathe his inner voice. He slowly got up from his lotus position and stretched his muscles back into place. He was wearing his regular tan yukata as he pulled one side of it across his bare chest to cover some of his battle scars. He pulled back the shoji door and stared at the gray clouds as water drops fell freely from them hitting the tiles of the roof gently and some landing in the koi pond out front as they created the little ripples that touched the gray stones. He found this extremely relaxing. He watched the water awhile longer as new ripples were being generated from each of the falling rain drops. In the small ponds water a shadow was revealed. His eyes slowly moved up to the side the shadow came from. It was Misao with her back to him across from him. Her shoji door was open only a crack as some light from a candle illumined from there. He watched as she was changing her sleeping yukata into a better one. With her back turned to him she continued his sort of show. Meant only for him it seemed.

Aoshi should have turned away. He should have given Misao her privacy but his body refused to allow him this. As his eyes would not even close at the sight. Instead they were glued to the figure across from him. With her soft pale back to him he stared. There were no scars at all over her back side her neck looked so delightfully smooth. Her neck so small and slender his hand could easily fit around it. However he found it naked to him, it looked as if it needed it a needed a few marks or two. No not battle wounds, heaven forbid he would never want that on Misao. No what he wanted to see on her neck was red bite marks…_his_ red bite marks.

Aoshi grimaced at the thought. His mind was betraying him. His need for her and his…love for her…was starting to overthrown him.

Love…that…blasted…word…what was the true meaning of it? It was true he would practically die if he knew it would bring her happiness. He'd thrown himself in front of anything to protect her. Be a bullet, a sword, or even a broken heart. He'd kill anyone who tried to break her heart.

It was funny…because it seemed he'd be killing himself then. He let out a soft dry chuckle as he continued to stare at Misao. No he didn't love her as a big brother should. Those feelings went further than that. Of course no one would know being how he was a very stoic kind of man. She wasn't that kind of woman no she displayed all emotions. She'd hide her feelings of sadness as best she could. But…Aoshi could read her like a book it seemed. He knew that right now she was in turmoil. And he had put her there.

Now here he was…watching her change. He didn't deserve it.

Finally being able to avert his eyes, he did so. He then closed his eyes and looked away as he got up and closed the shoji door to the outside and then went out of the room and went to the kitchen to prepare something to eat for when she was ready. After all it seemed to be a good time to talk now.

* * *

Misao looked at herself in her small mirror she had kept. She was wearing a yukata as today she felt so lazy. It was raining meaning there was no point in going outside without returning with a cold. And then her dear Aoshi-sama would catch it and she'd go insane with worry for him. So she thought it best to stay put today and just hang around the house. She tightened her yukata around her as it was a tannic color decorated with vibrant yellow sunflowers. She looked at her hair in her mirror and chose to take it out of the braid just for today. She took it and put it on her shoulder and bought her hands up and began to undo each twist she had made when she was finished she pushed her long hair off her shoulder. Her hair was thick and wavy as it was in three sections of raven strands. She shook her head in an attempt to make they come together more. After that she ran a hand though her long hair. When she finally got it the way she wanted it she looked at it. It was way past her butt and almost touching behind her knees. She then thought, _'Should I cut it?...It is very long…and gets knots so easily…demo…I made it this long for Aoshi-sama…I can't cut it…not…yet.' _

Misao shrugged and then went out of her room closing her door softly. Her sock covered feet made soft sounds against the clear wooden floors. She blinked when she sniffed the air gently. It seemed someone was cooking. She hadn't seen Aoshi could by himself in a long time. She quietly snuck to the kitchen area and poked her head in under the ribbons that hung down from the top of the door frame. She looked inside and saw Aoshi's side as he stood up against a wooden stove stirring something with one hand while in his other hand it was holding a book. His eyes looked so focused on his reading that he didn't seem to be paying attention to what he was cooking. But somehow Misao knew he was paying attention to both. As his gentle stirring of what seemed to be miso soup, told her he was indeed watching his food.

His book suddenly closed as one of his eyes looked to the side and met Misao's bright sea green colored ones. They looked at each other for a long time their eyes never breaking away from each other until Aoshi then said,

"Misao…I'm making miso soup…are you hungry?" He then looked away from her and then looked at the side placing his closed book down. Misao looked at him as she stood straight up and answered him softly,

"Just a little bit Aoshi-sama…" Aoshi nodded and said,

"Then sit down and I'll serve you in a bit."

"I can help you Aoshi-sama!" She said cheerfully as she went over to him. Aoshi looked at her and noticed what she was wearing and how her hair looked today. He then thought, _'She looks very much like a mature woman like this…' _He pushed those thoughts away and just nodded at her suggestion of helping him. He then went back to cooking while Misao went to get some bowls and chopsticks for them.

'_This is the perfect time Shinomori…tell her now…tell her that last night was an accident…and you're sorry for invading her personal space…tell her…' _His inner voice whispered to him while he kept stirring the swirling bits of tofu in vegetable both. He then gave a small glance behind him,

"Misao…" Misao blinked as she was behind him reaching up to the get the bowls she turned around and smiled at him brightly,

"Hai Aoshi-sama?" Her smile was so bright and innocent that he couldn't tell her what he wanted to say. At least not yet.

"…Iie it's nothing…" He then went back to his cooking before shutting off the fire. Misao blinked and then said,

"Oh…Okay…' He just nodded and poured some soup into the bowls as soon as she put them down his side. Misao then carefully took hers to the table as she gracefully sat down making sure her yukata was folded correctly. Aoshi watched her and then picked up his own bowl and soon joined her as he sat across from her. He sat down formally as his legs were tucked under him. Misao then blinked as she said,

"Oh excuse me…I forgot the chop sticks…excuse me." She then got up and went back to the kitchen to get hers and Aoshi's chopsticks. She returned momentarily and gave a pair of wooden chop sticks to Aoshi and kept a pair for herself. She then returned to her seat and closed her eyes as with graceful movements she broke the sticks from their stem and then said,

"Arigatou for cooking this Aoshi-sama." Aoshi just nodded and began to eat as he had broken his chop sticks the moment he was given them.

"Aa…" He then used them to pick out the bits of tofu as he slurped the both. Misao watched him do this as a silence fell upon them. It wasn't something that was unusual but today Misao felt as if something needed to be spoken. Last night she was sure Aoshi was going to kiss her until he pulled away. She knew it wasn't her imagination.

"Anou…Aoshi-sa-"

"You're not eating Misao…are you not hungry?" He asked putting down his bowl and looking at her directly. Misao looked at him and then looked down to her soup,

"No…excuse me…" She then picked out a piece of tofu and stuck it in her mouth and began to chew softly with her mouth closed. When she swallowed she went to get another piece as she had a feeling she'd better eat before she asked him. Aoshi watched her awhile longer and when he was satisfied to know she was eating he returned to his bowl. That was how the rest of the breakfast went.

When they both had eaten Misao offered to help Aoshi clean up, but he had politely turned her down. But politely he said a flat out no and didn't want to hear anymore of it. Misao nodded and then went to the dojo for awhile. She needed to be alone anyway. She needed to find a way to ask him directly if he was going to kiss her. But he pulled away.

That's when those feelings from last night came flooding back to her. Those thoughts that what she wanted to have with him would never happen. And last night was proof of it. He almost kissed her but at the last minute he pulled away. What she wanted…it was clear that he didn't want.

Her bottom lip trembled as tears quickly filled her eyes. Her heart felt like a pound of lead as it slowly sank into her stomach. She couldn't help herself this time. It was probably due to the rain that this bought it on but with that depressing rain and what had happen last night. It simply couldn't be helped. She bought her knees up to her chest as she folding her arms on them and rested her head on her arms and began to quietly weep. As her aching heart turned and twisted in agony. Each tear that fell, felt to her like a piece of her broken heart escaping from her.

* * *

Aoshi sopped what he was doing the moment he felt her waves of sadness reach him. He put down his book and quickly went to her, he sensed out her ki to find her. When he came upon her he was surprised to see her in that position. He took timid steps toward her and then whispered her name as gently as he could,

"Misao…?" Misao didn't looked up at him instead she tighten herself more bringing her knees as close as she possibly could as she kept her head on her arm. He went closer to her and kneeled down,

"Misao…answer me…"

"…" Aoshi let out a sigh of aspiration as he was quickly annoyed at this. He then took both of his hands and placed them on her cheeks gently and lifted her face up so he'd be able to see her. He didn't like what he saw. Her eyes were red and puffy the redness making her eyes and even intense green. Her cheeks wet from her salty tears and tears still remained in her eyes. She sniffled as she pushed his hands away and rubbed her face with the back of her yukata's sleeve.

"…I'm sorry you have to see me like this Aoshi-sama…if you want the room I'll leave." She then got up to leave but as she walked past him Aoshi reached out and grabbed her arm halting her from moving further.

"Stop it Misao. Tell me what's wrong now." Misao looked down as the arm he held began to tremble.

"Please Aoshi-sama…let me go."

"No. Not until you tell me." His voice was firm as he refused to give up until she'd given him an answer. She didn't face him instead she whispered,

"I just want to go…please…"

"If you go I'll follow you until you have answered my question Misao." Misao looked down as she furrowed her brow in frustration. Who the hell did he think he was! She had a right to be left alone didn't she! It wasn't like he was her master…oh wait…in a way he was. Wasn't it a law to obey the Okashira? How foolish of her to try to break the law, especially when her Okashira wanted an answer now.

"…Forgive me Aoshi-sama…it's just…I realize something is all…" Aoshi didn't let go her just yet, as he had a feeling if he did she'd start running.

"What's that Misao?" Misao looked down and then thought,_ 'It's now or never Misao…it's time anyway…time to finally see what will happen…you have wasted enough time here in this hell of never knowing and never revealing. Play your cards…and move on…' _Misao didn't answer right away. But she then rubbed her face once more with her sleeve as she sniffled and then slowly straighten herself out. She then turned and faced him while he still held her arm and replied,

"I realize that I can never have…the one I love most…the one I want to spend my life with…the one I looked up to ever since I was little…the one man who I'd gladly bare his children…I realized that I cannot have you, Aoshi." His eyes widen as he released her arm as his and her arms fell to their natural sides. He was shocked that she had dropped the 'sama.' That meant she wasn't speaking to him as a solider to the General but as a woman to a man.

Aoshi couldn't find his voice for awhile until he did he could only whisper,

"Misao…" Misao looked at him for a moment while before she told him softly,

"I know…Aoshi, I knew for awhile how you felt about me…but I, I admit, like a child held onto my dream longer than I should have…but…I can't any longer Aoshi...so now…you don't have to put up with my fantasies anymore…when Okina gets back I'll tell of my plans of going out on my own for awhile…So Aoshi-sama…I apologize for everything…I put you though…" She then looked to the floor and began to walk towards the shoji door as she had said what she wanted to say. And she had no regrets. It was now time for her to grow up completely now.

Aoshi-sama…would just be a long lasting crush that had finally came to its end.

Even if…her heart ached like this…

Her hand reached towards the shoji to open it more when she felt a strong force stop her hand and then suddenly it slammed it shut. She let out a gasp as she felt behind her back a strong that went up a down with each breath it took.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to let you walk out of here without giving you my two cents Misao?" She was scared to turn around as she had never heard this tone with him before. She, however, did turn around and look at Aoshi. He didn't look happy. His face was emotionless expect for the fact that his jaw was tight as he stared at her. While everything else seemed to be emotionless, his eyes were on fire. With, she knew from experience, rage but the other emotions that glittered in his ice blue pools, she couldn't place.

"Aoshi-sa-"Her eyes shot out wide as her soft lips were suddenly crashed by his hard ones. She gasped under his lips giving him total access to her mouth. He took advantage of this as he slipped his tongue into her mouth and completely dominated her small mouth. Misao shivered as she lost feelings in her legs and a butterfly feeling settled into her stomach. Her legs began to quiver before they slowly sunk down, however Aoshi held a tight grip on her arms as he held her up. Misao shivered as he began to slowly lick her resting tongue now urging her to follow along with him. She shivered and did as she was told as she copied all of his moves. She shivered moaning softly though her lips. He then pulled away and looked down at the small woman in front of him as she took in deep breaths to breathe.

What was it that made him completely lose all of control? He then began to wonder if it was because she didn't call him 'sama', no instead she spoke to him as a woman would speak to a man. Even though she did fall back on calling him 'sama' that wasn't the point. The point was…she knew who she was. She knew that she was a woman…seeking a man. She was a woman with desires…and he was a man with desires. What Misao said earlier, at this time and place he wasn't sure he could give to her right this present time. However…that didn't mean he wouldn't try. Misao stood up to be a woman and now it was his turn to be a man. Be damned the consequences.

"…I haven't been indulging in your fantasies Misao." Misao stared up at the tall man as he spoke still holding her arms, now in a softer grip. But now he was slowly bringing his hands up to her slender shoulders and held them gently,

"…No Misao…not once have I indulged in them…to be honest Misao…before…I did pass it off as a childish crush…I had hoped you would grow out off…" Hearing this Misao looked down to their feet but her chin was suddenly lifted up as she met his soft ice blue eyes, "Let me finish Misao…" Misao remained silent and listened to him. "…Misao I have always…cared for you…deeply…and…when I was gone with Han'nya and the others…you were on my mind Misao…each day I thought of you…as I worried for you…" Misao looked at him as she was glad he did think of her when he was away but…all this said so far was about how a brother would worry for his younger sister. He then stroked her face gently so she'd worried think that this was the end. "…You know…when I came back…I…wasn't…exactly kind to you…I said…terrible things to you…I know…that...they hurt you…especially when I almost killed Okina like that." Misao winced as she didn't want to remember those cold words he spoke to her. They hurt too much. And what happened when Okina's blood spattered…she shivered. Aoshi could see how his confession was going down hill fast. Very fast. Aoshi looked at her as he had for a moment lost a train of thought but he then whispered,

"…Here and now…in this time and place Misao…I don't see you as the child I left behind…no matter how many times I tried to tell myself that you were…no matter how many times I reminded myself that you are clean while I'm impure…it still couldn't leave my mind…I…want you Misao…what you said before…I want that…with you…now…I…want the happiness you have been holding for me for so long…I'm…finally ready to accept it…please Misao…don't…go…stay here with me…I…" His throat tighten as a small blush that was unseen by others appeared on his cheeks,"…I love you Misao…I loved you then and I love you now. As a man to a woman…" Misao looked at him as her eyes were shiny with tears of happiness her heart pounding profusely in her heart.

"Aoshi-sama…" He looked at her and stroked her cheek softly as he whispered,

"Don't call me that…anymore…Call me by my name…" Misao smiled and then whispered,

"Aoshi…" He leaned in closer to her. His breath upon her lips as she whispered, "Aoshi…Aoshi…" Their lips met as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist and pulled her close as he began to kiss her slowly and sensually. Misao still getting the hang of it slowly kissed him back as her hands rested upon his chest where she felt his beating heart.

Outside…the rain had ceased.

* * *

Aoshi woke early in the morning as he was nude, however you couldn't see his bottom half as it was covered up with a thick futon cover. His body was sticky with old sweat. He heard soft breathing coming from the futon on his side. There with her breasts exposed and her hair in dismay lay Misao sleeping with a content look on her face. Her chest rose up and down as she breathed tough her mouth softly. He touched her face softly with his warm hand tracing her chin and her small pink lips. He licked his lips as he discovered he wanted another taste of them. But he thought better against it as she was sleeping peacefully now and it would be rude of him to disturb her. He continued to trace her face gently while Misao softly breathed under his soft careless. He then slowly dragged his hand neck moving her hair off of her neck…exposing a few new marks on her neck. Courtesy of Aoshi himself. He then touched his own neck and chuckled…it seemed Misao had chose to give him a few marks as well.

Perhaps…some day down the way he would take Misao as his wife…no it wasn't a case of someday it was going to be soon. He had already taken her…he was going to marry her now and make her happy…and then perhaps they'll have a baby like Himura did. A son or a daughter…that sounded nice…so nice…a family of his own.

He was fine with that.

No…he was beyond fine with that. He was happy…

And it seemed…right now…that this was only the tip of the iceberg…

* * *

Kassie: Okay I think it's good here! It took me 21 pages to complete so…please tell me what you think!

PS: I don't own RK!

PSS: Next one-shot I do is definitely for Megumi/Sano!

PSSS: PLEASE REVIEW!

PSSSS: LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
